


Angel of Mine

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bird/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Joonmyun can only look at Sehun with hearts in his eyes. (It's embarrassing.)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	Angel of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt no.SH-8

Joonmyun wakes up tired and lazy. It’s his day off; he slept in. The temptation to slither back into the warm covers is strong, but his legs itch, and he sits, letting the blankets fall off his bare shoulders. The bundle of blankets behind him shifts, but Sehun doesn’t wake up, and Joonmyun runs his fingers through the visible hair. “Sehun. _Sehun-ah_ , c’mon, angel. It’s almost noon.”

Sehun doesn’t care. He’s comfy and content. A pale arm snakes out from the blankets, reaching blindly for him and tucking around him once finding him.

“If you get up now, I’ll buy you lunch.” It’s not much of a temptation; he always buys Sehun food, but if he doesn’t, Sehun is too shy to get food on his own and will just not eat. They both know it. “Up and at'em.” He rubs where Sehun's shoulder should be, pushing heavily every other pass.

After some groaning and stretching, Sehun finally sits up. The blankets fall, revealing stunning bedhead and disheveled feathers. He leans heavily against Joonmyun’s back, nuzzling the seam of his gills and dropping his forehead onto Joonmyun’s shoulder.

Even dazed and sleepy, he’s so beautiful.

“Sleep well?”

“I _was_ ,” Sehun mumbles.

“Sorry, babe. We can't just sleep the day away, unfortunately.” Naps are one thing, but if he doesn't get out of bed soon, Joonmyun will dry out and be in trouble. “C'mon. Time for a birdbath.” His boyfriend grumbles more but slowly slides to the edge of the bed and stands upright, stretching his wings and whacking Joonmyun's head with his feathers.

Totally on accident.

“I am going to clip those things one of these days.”

Sehun ignores the empty threat and strips out of his pajamas as he shuffles to the bathroom. Joonmyun walks over the shed clothes, adding his own to the trail; they'll need to do laundry sometime soon.

The edge of the bathtub is cold; Joonmyun folds a towel to sit on while waiting for the water to warm up to something bearable. He watches the colorful leaves of the trees outside the window dance in the breeze. They're still hanging on, but plenty have fallen to carpet the lawn already.

He steps into the tub and extends his legs. While he fits rather comfortably, Sehun has to fold himself, if he joins Joonmyun. Closing his eyes, he relishes in the weight and temperature of the water, moving his legs up and down to slosh the water around a bit and dunking his head while he waits. 

His legs become a long, gorgeous tail covered in iridescent scales that he admires quietly while Sehun splashes in the shower and wakes up more, starting to whistle.

He finishes before Joonmyun, drying off his legs and chest before pulling on pants and sitting on the edge of the tub for help in sorting out his feathers. They’re easier with two people; Joonmyun now knows what to look for, how to set the feathers, and which to remove.

“You gonna be much longer?” Sehun asks. He picks up the discarded feathers and drops them in the trash. Joonmyun hangs onto one and draws its vanes through his fingers.

“Are you rushing me, after sleeping in for so long?” Joonmyun crosses his arms on the edge of the tub, tail fin rising and throwing water droplets at his nearly dry boyfriend, meeting his grumpy gaze with a teasing smile.

“No, I’m just hungry.”

“Just a few more minutes,” he sighs, sitting back on his dorsal fin, “and I'll be ready.”

Joonmyun sits on a towel and watches the tub drain. As his flesh dries, the scales and fins disappear, finally leaving him with two human legs. Sehun waits nearby and blow-dries his hair and feathers, ready to help Joonmyun. His legs are always a bit unsteady after shifting.

After rinsing the remnants of his scales' slime coat from his legs, he wraps a towel around his waist and shivers until Sehun turns the blow dryer towards him.

“So where do you want to go for lunch?”

“I thought you had someplace in mind, since you offered.”

“I'm not craving anything in particular—except you—so you pick.”

Sehun shrugs, feathers a bit ruffled.

“Usual place?” Since they started dating, they've had a favorite restaurant that became their go-to date spot.

Sehun nods.

Once dry and dressed, they huddle in a dinky bus stop shelter and wait for the bus. Sehun stands at Joonmyun's back, hands linked with his boyfriend's in his jacket pockets.

They sit tucked together at the back of the bus. Sehun pulls out his phone to play a game but catches Joonmyun looking at him in the reflection of the window. Joonmyun smiles; Sehun blushes and slouches as much as his long legs allow.

The ride is short. They sit in a static bubble among the muddled conversations and road noise.

Joonmyun draws patterns over Sehun's hand with his thumb, humming to himself. Sehun squeezes his hand. He tucks his phone into his pocket when his boyfriend gently tugs his hand as the bus arrives at their stop.

There isn't a big crowd in the restaurant; the lunch rush is over, leaving the odd hour singles and young people between classes a wide choice of seating.

A pretty waitress tells them to pick their table and appears a couple minutes later with an offer of drinks and daily specials as she sets menus before them both.

Sehun looks over his phone at Joonmyun. He can feel the weight of his boyfriend’s gaze, and for as much as he loves attention, Joonmyun is _just_ looking. Not saying anything. Not moving. It’s kind of creeping him out.

Dropping his eyes back to the screen, Sehun mumbles, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Joonmyun smiles and shakes his head innocently. “I’m just looking.” Condensation runs down his glass. The ice cubes have melted and watered down his soda. Supposedly, he prefers it that way.

“Yeah, well,” Sehun slouches in his seat. His knees bump Joonmyun’s, and he shifts so their legs are between one another’s. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I don’t think so. Besides,” Joonmyun bounces his leg against Sehun’s, “I like looking at you.”

“Take a picture; it’ll last longer.” He twists the paper from his straw into a rope, tying and untying it.

“You’re much more attractive in person; a photo doesn't do justice.”

“ _Hyung!_ ”

“It’s true! I’m just being honest.”

“You’re being gross— I’ll go wait outside, if you won’t stop.”

To prevent his escape, or to stare at closer proximity, Joonmyun stands and rounds the table to slide next to Sehun, who scoots as far as he can and twists so his back touches the wall and his knee rests between them. He scowls, silently warning Joonmyun to behave.

 _Honestly,_ Joonmyun thinks, _this kid is gonna kill me; he’s too stinkin’ cute with his feathers all ruffled!_

“Can’t you act normal when we’re in public, at least?”

Joonmyun hums and shakes his head. “Isn't this normal?” For him, it is. ”The sight of you goes right to my head. I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Sehun catches his shoulders when Joonmyun starts to lean in, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “ _We’re in public_ ,” he hisses.

“We are in a corner booth of a dimly lit restaurant and no other patrons around for a few tables. Even the blinds are closed,” Joonmyun says, tugging the pull cord to drop the slats. He totally didn’t choose the private booth with teasing his boyfriend in mind, but Sehun just asks for attention, and he makes the most adorable expressions when flustered.

But a restaurant really isn’t the place to be so demonstrative, even if Joonmyun would love nothing more than to declare his love for Sehun to the world, through songs, television ads, billboards, and skywriting.

He sits back, leaning his elbow on the table and propping his chin on his hand. Sehun’s shoulders relax, and his wings shift and lay more calmly.

“You know I love you, right?”

Sehun frowns, rubbing his nose. “No kidding.”

Joonmyun leans closer, plasticized seat squeaking beneath him. “I love you, Sehun-ah.”

“ _Hyung!_ ” He unsuccessfully tries to avoid his boyfriend's affectionate look and blushes pink.

“ _I love you._ Angel of mine. Light of my life. Breath in my lungs.”

“I know...” Tapping his knee against Joonmyun's leg, he adds, “I love you, too.”

The waitress returns with their food, faltering when she finds both men on the same side of the booth. Joonmyun smiles and thanks her, excusing himself to step around her and return to his original seat. Iridescent scales behind her ear flash briefly in the light, the only hint to her aquatic heritage. Joonmyun knows Sehun’s jealous and self-conscious; his wings have been more of a hindrance than a help, living in the land city.

“Thank you, Jooyeon-ssi.” She nods and places their orders on the table, cautioning them about the heat of the dishes themselves. The food is supposedly spicy, but neither Sehun nor Joonmyun can sense it aside from the spicy smell.

They eat in silence, the only noise soft slurping and tinny clinks of chopsticks against ceramic dishes. Joonmyun notices the ruffle of feathers as he eats, a sign Sehun is enjoying his meal. _Cute._ He catches the hem of Sehun's jeans with the toe of his shoe, pulling it as they eat until Sehun traps his foot between his shins. 

“Where do you want to go after this?”

“Home.” Sehun drops a slice of egg onto Joonmyun's bowl. He looks up and meets his boyfriend's fond look. Noodles fall from his chopsticks and throw a bit of broth onto the table. “What? Don't stare at me; I'm gonna lose my appetite,” he mutters.

They could go shopping or visit the aviary or aquarium or do anything, but if Sehun wants to go home, Joonmyun won't complain. They can cuddle and be lazy, two of their favorite things.

“Whatever you say, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> > "I look at you, lookin' at me  
> Now I know why they say the best things are free  
> I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
> Angel of Mine" 
> 
> [Angel of Mine- Monica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eOuK-pYhy4&list=PLKHsGjBup4tcMQ5Vc-nffqnbcApIhteaI)


End file.
